Lime's Journey
by Swanstream
Summary: Based on my other fanfic; The Rise of Hollystar. Before Lime died in the heat, she had a better life. She was part of BloodClan, she was training to become a killer. But after Lime's life falls apart, she leaves. Lime's story from kithood to her death. OC
1. Chapter 1: Kithood

**Hey! This is a litte fnafic. It's about a OC in my other story, ****The Rise of Hollystar****. Don't read this unless you haven't read ****The Rise of Hollystar****, cause trust me. You'll get confused.**

**Okay, and here it is. Lime's life until she died. It starts when she is born, to when she died. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Kithood

I opened my eyes to find a bright light blind me. First, I see a great wall, made out of cement. Then I move over and see Snow. My momma.

"M-Momma?" I squeak. I feebly try to move my paws. "Momma!"

"Oh! My first kit has opened her eyes!" Snow squealed. She licked me gently. I purr. Momma's tongue was soft and smelled like mint.

"What will you name her?" Jayfrost! "Daddy!" I pipe up. I feel a rush of warmth radiating from my father.

"Since she is my first kit ever, and the first one to open her eyes, I will name her Lime, after her lime green eyes." I purr harder.

I hear Snow sigh. "It's a shame none of them have your gray pelt. Or my light gray one. They all look like their grandmother." Snow sighed. "Same brown pelts."

"No, sweetie. They have that cream tint in your fur." Daddy meows quickly.

"Momma!" I scramble for milk. I found Snow's teat and start to suckle.

"What will you name the other two?" Daddy asks Momma. Snow ponders for a moment.

"The tom, I will name Frisk. He looks like a Frisk." Momma purrs. _I have siblings?_ I think. I sniff. Yes!_ I do have siblings! They smell like me!_ I muse.

"How about the other she cat?" Jayfrost smiles. Snow licked Daddy's muzzle. "You name her."

Jayfrost thinks hard. "Sissy. After my dead sister." He chokes out. _Don't cry Daddy. I'm here._ I leave Snow's teat and crawl to Jayfrost's foot and snuggle.

"Aw! Lime likes you!" Snow giggled. Daddy licks my head. "Good girl." he smiles.

~oOo~

"You can't catch me, Frisk!" I giggle as I keep the mouse bone away from my brother. Frisk is a dark brown tom with a cream foot and ear. He has dark green eyes, a lot darker than my pale ones. Sissy's eyes are a lot like mine, only they are forest green, and mine are… well. Lime colored.

"Come here, Lime! You give that bone to me!" Frisk snapped playfully. Sissy huffs as she struggles to keep pace with us.

"You're leaving me again!" she whined. I quickly dark to her and whisper, "let's trick Frisk. I pretend to give you the bone, then he chases after you. I make it to the goal, and we win!" Sissy's eyes open wide.

"That's cheating!" she accused. I shake my head sly. "No, Sissy. It's called battle strategy. We'll need it, since we're part of BloodClan." Sissy sighs and pretends to take the bone from me. The she jumps in the air.

"I got the bone! I got the bone!" she squealed. She raced away, opposite of Frisk.

"No way! Sissy, get over here!" Frisk growls. He breaks after her, as I quickly dart to the giant garbage can at the end of the ally way.

I have to give credit to Sissy. She's good at acting. She always kept Frisk in a certain view so that he can't see her mouth, so he still thinks that she has the bone. She also muffled her mew, so that it sounds like she has something in her jaws.

I'm almost at the goal! Just a little more…

_Bang!_

Something crashes into my side! I spin to see that it's Frisk! He caught me!

"Sneak!" he laughs as he wrestles for the bone. I cuff his ear and batt at his face.

"Come on, Lime! Shred him!" Daddy! I hear Jayfrost cheering me on. My spirit dampens. I didn't want to _shred_ Frisk.

We continue to wrestle. Finally, I pry out of my brother's grasp and dart for the goal.

"Go, Lime! Go!" Jayfrost shrieks. I pant and race across into the dumpster. "GOAL!" Daddy cries. He races to me and licks me all over.

"Great job, Lime. You had some pretty great moves out there!" he compliments me. I feel a rush of pride.

"How did I do, Daddy?" Frisk asks timidly. My heart sinks. Jayfrost's icy blue gaze hardens.

"You could have done better. Go and practice your moves." Frisk sighed, and trudged away to the nursery.

Jayfrost was always putting Frisk down. He treated Sissy and me fairly; always praising us, always spending time with us… But not Frisk. It's like he did anything wrong. Or that she knew of.

"Lime? Lime!" Jayfrost snapped her back to her senses. "Oh sorry, Daddy. Yes?" Jayfrost glared at her.

"Listen. I think it's time you became a killer-in-training." he smiled faintly. "You have the skill and the power." Her lips curled into a faint grin.

"That''s… that's amazing! Oh, I'm going to tell Frisk and Sissy!" "Wait!" Jayfrost commanded.

She turned to face her father slowly. "Frisk and Sissy aren't going to be killers-in-training, are they?" she meowed quietly. Jayfrost nodded slowly.

"Just keep your mouth shut." he smiled softly. "And act surprised when Bone calls you to train."

She sighed softly. Of course it was a great honor to become a killer-in-training. Some cats don't start training until they were 9 moons old! She was only 5, so it must mean that Bone thought highly of her skills.

Bone was BloodClan's leader after Scourge died in a battle against the vicious clans. They had killed Scourge mercilessly, when he only wanted what was best for BloodClan. But Snow knew better.

She had told Frisk, Sissy and her that Scourge wanted other territory, even if it meant killing a whole clan of cats. And there were 4 clans. Her mother should know. She was Bone's daughter.

~oOo~

"I herby call Lime, daughter of Jayfrost and Snow to train in our ways and become a killer-in-training!" Bone yowled. he stepped proudly up to Bone.

Jayfrost's pointers had helped. Don't act too timid, or too proud. Just act pleased enough, but look like you take any challengers.

They always had meetings at nighttime, in the presence of the moon. The shadows of BloodClan looked eerie, dancing along the twoleg alleyway.

Her grandfather, Bone rubbed the ceremonial blood on her forehead. No one knew what the blood was made of. Some say animal blood, some say Bone takes blood from cats in their sleep. What ever kind of blood it was, there was no scent on it.

Bone rubbed the blood on her muzzle and on her heart. Once the blood rubbing was done, he yowled, "this cat is free to train as a killer-to-be! Let us praise her achievement!" BloodClan cats cheered and howled to the moon.

"Lime, you shall be mentored by Dagger. Let him teach you the ways of our clan." Bone growled.

Dagger, a dark gray tabby tom with tons of battle scars stopped up, his eye gleaming.

That's right. _Eye_. Dagger had lost his eye in the fight against the real clans. He was never cured. Bone knew he would live, even without herbs, so he let Dagger be.

"Congratulations, Lime. We will start our training at twilight." he growled in a deep tone. She nodded, wide eyed.

Dagger was a fierce and ferocious cat. He had mentored some our finest killers; Dash and Flurry. His mentor was the great Scourge himself.

Lime looked out into the crowd of BloodClan cats and froze. Behind all the cats, was Frisk, his eyes narrowed, his lips curled.

Her heart sank. Frisk would never forgive her for this.

**Fail? Or hit? I hope you Hollystar fans liked this. Please review!**

**~Swanie**


	2. Chapter 2: Killer To Be

Chapter 2: Killer to Be

Vicious claws raked her face. Teeth snapped at her neck. Blood spurted on the cold, cement floor. A cat fell to the ground, unconscious.

Battle training.

This was a typical day at BloodClan, surprisingly. Brutal battle training, claws unsheathed, sharp teeth, blood, blood and more blood.

So far, Lime had only received a torn ear, a sprained paw and tons of scratches. She was doing well for a killer-to-be. Most apprentices had really bad injuries and had to see the cats with knowledge of herbs to heal them She didn't need any immediate herbs. Just some rushes to bind her paw and some cobweb to stop her bleeding.

"Very nice, Lime. Now we will learn the throat attack." Dagger growled. He walked up to Lavender, the she cat she had just beat. "That was a pathetic display, Lavender. Lime is 3 moons younger than you, yet you failed!" Dagger snarled. Lavender was 8 moons.

"I-I'm sorry, Dagger. I… I just have a little cold-" _Smack!_

Lavender was thrown back. Her light gray pelt smacked the alley wall with a loud thump. Immediately, Lime smelled the familiar scent of fresh blood.

"Don't make excuses, kit. You are pathetic. Excuses are for mouse hearts. I thought Stripetail taught you better than that!" Stripetail was the older she cat's mentor.

Lavender's ears lay flat as Dagger rounded up on her. He spotted the cut on her belly from his claws. He grinned.

"You need some cobweb for that tiny scratch, Lavender?" he mocked. The light gray she cat shook, terrified.

"N-n-no, Dagger. I can handle it." the wound was gushing blood now. Dagger raised his eye. He turned to me.

"Lime. What do you think. Should we send this she cat to the queens? So she cat suckle milk from their teats like a newborn kit?" his dark amber eye challenged her. Past her mentor, she saw Lavender gaze at her, pleadingly.

"I believe that if she really is a true BloodClan cat, she can take care of herself." Lime meowed slowly. Dagger nodded.

"I approve." he turned to Lavender. "Go wash your wound." he spat. Lavender stood up, shakily and limped away to camp.

"Yes, Dagger." she croaked. Lime itched to help the injured she cat, but Dagger already had plans for her.

"The throat attack it a death attack. This move is sure to kill any cat, just as long as you are precise." The dark striped tom paced around her.

"Any cat, any size can be tripped while running, right?" Her mentor quizzed. She nodded. Suddenly, her paws were swiped from under her. She frantically took a blow at Dagger's muzzle. It hit. Blood welled up at the corner of her mentor's jaw. He smiled faintly.

"Very good self defense, Lime. But I will ask you not to defend yourself right now." she blinked, then relaxed.

Dagger circled her. "You have so much potential. You can disarm any cat with a kick of your legs. You can bring a heavy cat to the ground with just a pounce. You can knock a cat out by batting you small paws at the side of their head." she watched her mentor.

"I will teach you to use these skills to get your opponent in the right position for you to strike." he smiled. "This a special move. None of the other BloodClan cats know it, because they didn't have Scourge for a mentor." Lime's eyes widened.

"Scourge made the move you are going to show me?" she gasped. Dagger nodded.

"Make you attack stance. And claws unsheathed, we need those hook on to each other. Like I said, these are death moves." she curled her claws out, feeling the pebbles under paws.

"Now, lunge at me." before her mentor could finish his sentence, she had him on the ground, claws hooking onto his pelt for balance. Dagger hissed and pushed his weight onto her.

She rolled over and threw him off her. Dagger landed with a thump a few tail lengths away from her.

"Very good." the dark gray tabby grunted. "Perfect counter attack." he darted zig zag to her, until he had slammed into her from the side.

The breath was knocked out of her for a moment. Dagger immediately pushed her over, knocking her paws away and swiping her to her belly. His teeth were at her throat in seconds.

"Wow!" she squeaked. She fumbled to get up, but her paws were locked by Dagger's claws under her own belly. "I… can't get… up!" she exclaimed. The one eyed tom nodded.

"That's the point. You can't get out, so that makes it easier for you to kill." Dagger looked up at the setting sun.

"That is enough for today. We will continue tomorrow." her mentor dismissed her with a nod. She took off to camp.

She saw Lavender under a garbage can, licking the wound. Her heart ached for the she cat.

"Lavender…" she meowed hesitantly. The light gray she cat looked up. "Oh, hello Lime." she meowed sadly.

She sat next to the she cat. "Are you okay?" she asked. Lavender looked up at her. The wound had stopped bleeding.

"I'm fine. It was only a little cut." she shrugged. Lime sighed. BloodClan cats tended to ignore any kind of hospitality, even with the worst of injury. Why should Lavender be the same?

"It's just that Dagger slammed you pretty hard there-" Lavender hissed. "You don't need to announce it! I know I got beat, I don't need gossip." she snarled. Lime was taken back.

"Oh… Well, if you need anything. I am happy to-" "You are an insult to BloodClan." Lime stared at the she cat.

Wh-what did you say?" she stammered. Lavender glared at her, her pelt rippling with anger.

"BloodClan cats don't ask for help, or offer help. They tough it out on their own." the gray she cat pointed her nose at her. "You care too much about other cat's business' Just leave them alone, and don't insult our mighty clan." she snickered. "Or should I say, _my_ mighty clan."

Lime curled her lip. "If you didn't notice, I was apprenticed before you were, Lavender. You were 7 moons when you became a killer-to-be, and I am 5. So, I know that Bone thinks i have better skills than you!" she snapped. Lavender rolled her eyes.

"My brothers were bringing me down. They took all the glory for everything. They were the ones the clan always noticed. They blocked my light." she sniffed.

Lime laughed, a cold, hard 'HA!' "What did Dagger say about excuses?" she growled. Lavender shot up.

"You want to fight, kit?" she spat. Lime smirked.

"Get ready to lose, kittypet." Lavender's green eyes blazed. She leaped at her, claws extended. Lime sidestepped and batted her away.

"Is that all you got?" she taunted. Lavender hissed and threw a claw at her. She knocked the paw out of the way and shot her left paw aimed at the gray she cat's face.

Hit!

Her paw jabbed Lavender's face and and her claws poked her green eyes. The older she cat yowled in pain.

A crown had started to gather. They cheered names. Some Lavender. Some Lime. But she didn't hear. The first lesson Dagger ever taught her was to keep your eye on the opponent and your surroundings.

_"Keep one eye on surroundings, another eye on the enemy_."

She flashed under Lavender's belly and knocked her paws from under her. She rolled over and used her hind legs to shove the gray she cat against a wall as she fell.

As Lavender collided into the wall, Lime jumped up and started to pummel Lavender to pieces. Soon, the gray she cat was immobile.

Lime looked behind her and say Bone watching with a murderous glint in his eyes. "Kill her." he meowed. Her green eyes widened. Her heart fell with a _thump_. Every single cat in the crowd watched with anxiety in their eyes.

She spotted Dagger, watching her with curiosity in his eye. She saw Snow, Jayfrost, Frisk and Sissy watch her. Jayfrost's icy blue eyes were alight with proudness, Snow and Sissy's eyes were dark with dread. Frisk was expressionless.

Lime took a deep breath. She turned to Lavender. Her eyes wee shut tight, blood seeping down every corner.

When she didn't react, the older cat peeked one eye. "Well? Are you going to or not? she hissed. "Kill me!"

Lime's eyes widened. "No." she whispered. "I won't kill you." Lavender's eyes narrowed. "But-" Lime ignored her and faced BloodClan.

"This cat has learned her lesson. She has been shamed by being beaten by a cat half her size and age. I think that is punishment enough for challenging my loyalty to BloodClan. Enough blood has been spilled for us. I will not kill her." she announced. She saw her clanmate's eyes widen and darken. Murmurs started to rise from the crowd.

She looked at her family. Jayfrost's eyes had dimmed, but they were still alight with pride. Snow and Sissy were sighing with relief and Frisk… Where was Frisk?

Lime searched the crowd for her little brother, but there was no sign of the tom. "Frisk?" she whispered. Her ears drooped. Ever since her apprentice ceremony, her brother acted really distant. Why was he so mad at her? Why-

"Lime is right. This cat has been shamed, and that is punishment enough. Lavender, your rank has just fell, and now you are worth dung to us." Bone sneered. The gray she cat's eyes were filled with pain and outrage. But she didn't speak against the leader.

Bone looked around the clan, his eyes narrowed. "Well, go on!" he snarled. The cats started to shift slowly. "There's nothing more to see here!"

As the clan departed, Bone turned to her with an unreadable expression in his gaze. "Come with me." he beckoned. Her heart slowly sunk. What did she do wrong? Was Bone mad at her? She was only showing mercy! but BloodClan cats don't show mercy, they just don't!

As she bickered with herself, she followed Bone to his den. When the brown box concealed them, bone looked at her with a hard gaze.

"What you did out there was very…" Lime braced herself for the scolding. Bone pondered for the word. "Unoriginal." he finished. Lime cocked her ear.

"Excuse me?" she choked out. Bone gave a faint smile. "I love that you stood up for what you wanted, what you believed in. And that deserves a reward." Lime's ears pricked, her spirits soared.

"Frisk and Sissy will become killers-to-be?" she meowed hopefully. Bone's eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"Your siblings have not earned the right to become killers-to-be." he growled. "That will come on their own time." he chuckled. Lime pouted.

"Anyway, my reward for you is completely different." her leader changed the subject. "As you know, Shade is very sick. She will die soon, eventually with the condition she's in." Bone sniffed.

Lime's eyes widened. How dare he talk about the ailing deputy in such a nonchalant manner? She was not he verge of death! Shade had been deputy the moment Scourge died. She would have been deputy, but Bone took the position before she did.

"So, by the time she dies, you will have completed your training. Maybe sooner." Bone meowed carefully. Her heart stopped beating. Did he really mean for her to be…

"Deputy. Yes, when Shade dies, you will be my next deputy." Lime froze. Was she ready for such a task? Why did he chose her? Because she was his grandkit? Why?

"But… but, what about Redclaws?" she stammered. Redclaws was a fierce killer. He was the most brutal and loyal executor in BloodClan. He was the perfect image of a leader. Big bulky shoulders, jet black fur with dark amber eyes. Scars everywhere, and pale white claws with stains of blood on them…

"Redclaws _is_ a good killer. But he lacks mercy. All he cares about is war. If there is a conflict, _war_. Tiny skirmish? WAR." he sighed. "I was like that once. But I changed." he meowed briskly. Bone looked steadily at her. "So will you take the job?"

She inhaled deeply. "I… I guess I… I need time to think." she choked out. Bone nodded.

"Very well, Lime. Tomorrow at sun down, you will give me your answer." his dark eyes glinted. "BloodClan needs you, Lime. Consider my offer." and with that, he dismissed her.

**Do you all like it so far? I didn't get many reviews last chapter. WHERE ARE MY HOLLYSTAR FANS? Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~Swanie**


	3. Chapter 3: Killer's Apprentice

**Hey everybody! If you have read my other stories, you will know that I always put a review reply section here. Now, since this is a new story, I will start from the very beginning. Now, if you really don't care bout other reviews, you skip right to the story! Okay! Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Emmarox:**** This will be a shorter story. I originally wanted it to be a one shot, but there was too much detail to put into one lame chapter. So it will have about 7 chapters, if I am accurate.**

**warriorcrazy:**** Yea, me too. But hopefully it gets better!**

**Fluttersong:**** Scourge was so adorable in the Manga series!**

**allygirl56:**** thank you! I will try to make it better. All in good time…**

**Mistystarshine:**** YAY CAPITAL LETTERS!**

**Brightspirit:**** Thank you! I hope you read ****The Rise of Hollystar**** too. This is based on my OC from that story.**

**Nightfeather12:**** Here is the new chapter!**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** Yea! New stories are fun, aren't they?**

**tiep0h:**** Yay! I missed your reviews. *Throws a Hollystar plushie* Yes, I mentioned that Falconbreeze and Willowsplash were from BloodClan in **_**The Rest of the Story**_** in ****The Rise of Hollystar****. Thanks for reading! And also, thanks for the poll!**

**Silentfury12:**** I didn't know that Bone died! I thought he lived, and succeeded Scourge. Sorry, but in my story, he's alive.**

**DISCLAIMER: I always forget to do disclaimers, but i was reading a fanfic a few minutes ago, and in some of the reviews, a guy said "if you don't do a disclaimer, someone will report you", and I got really scared, so here it is!**

**I do not own any Warriors cats, just Lime, Frisk, Sissy, Jayfrost, Dagger, Stripetail, Redclaws and Lavender. I do not own Snow because she is based on Snowbird in ShadowClan. :)**

**To the story!**

Chapter 3: Killer's Apprentice

"Retreat!" a voice yowled. Lime huffed as she threw the gray tom away, smashing him into trash cans. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Bone's black and white pelt hiss as he clawed at the retreating leader.

"Cowards! Come back and fight us!" he screeched. The enemy clan spat and raced away. BloodClan had won.

Lime panted as she limped over to Jayfrost. He had a small scratch on his side, and a bruised eye. Otherwise, he was in pretty good shape.

"Those fox dung eaters won't be back too soon." she snarled, out of breath, but still ready to fight. Jayfrost nodded.

"We showed them BloodClan can't be beat!" he breathed.

The pack of cats living across their territory in the deeper part of the twoleg place constantly attacked them, now that they newly moved in. They were called Death's Pack, and they were led by Arson, a flaming red and black tom. BloodClan has fought them a lot recently, but this was the worst battle yet. Many cats were injured and Death's Pack came in much larger numbers.

"Lime, you better see this." It was Ice, an older member of BloodClan, and a close friend of Bone. She beckoned for Lime to follow, her eyes dark with grief.

Her heart stopped. She had seen Frisk and Sissy fighting side by side against full scale killers of Death's Pack. Did something happen to them?

With one last glance at Jayfrost, she followed Ice away to the main terrace of the battle. She she shouldered through BloodClan cats, she choked at every sight of a corpse, and there were plenty of them. They lay on the cold ground, bloody and mangled, their once alive, bright eyes dull with death.

She struggled to keep from stepping on their dead, and finally, she made it to Ice's destination. And what she saw made her choke even more than the sight of all the corpses on the ground. No, this made her even worse.

In front of her was a dark gray tabby tom with one dark amber eye and tons of scars and blood. At the side of the body was a hole the size of her head, guts and organs dripping out like water. Even now, pink flesh and insides were dropping out, _drip, drop_.

She gasped and gave a shriek of grief. Dagger.

She fell to her knees, and she crawled slowly, her throat clogged with a lump. "D-D-Dagger. You… you have to get up. Please, you… can't be…" she started to hyperventilate. Ice lay a soft tail on her back, which only made her shiver even more violently. She placed her bloody paws on her mentor's soaked body. She felt a numbness in her head, which made her want to vomit, but she held it down.

"Dagger is dead, Lime." Ice murmured slowly. She shook harder. _Hold it in. What would BloodClan think if they saw you bawl?_ she muttered to herself. But she couldn't. She gasped in air, then gave a loud, high pitched wail. The sound echoed through the alley ways, bouncing off walls and heading back into her own ears.

Cries rose from around her, cats grieving for their dead family and friend. Two more tails on her shoulders. She smelled Frisk and Sissy.

"Are you okay Lime?" Of course she wasn't okay! She had loved Dagger like another father! Her mentor… her friend… Gone.

She shivered and took a steady breath. She looked into her sibling's green eyes and meowed shakily, "I'm okay. Dagger would have despised me bawling like this. There is work to be done; battle moves to be practiced…" she exhaled. "I need to go." she rasped, and she pushed past her siblings and Ice.

She shouldered through the crowd, the wails and the growling flurrying her head.

"Please! Please, don't be gone!" "Those fox dung eaters will die!" "Who will replace him? "Why him!" the screams of despair haunted her, they only reminded of her loss even more.

As the yowling and crying grew louder, she started to rush thought the crowd faster. The cries came louder and faster, making her head whirl.

"Give me those herbs!" "Let me go first!" "I'll never have her back," "I never got to say goodbye!" the voices echoed as her breathing quickened, her gasps more frequent. "Where is she? Where is my kit!" "No!" "I beat the daylights out of that cat!"

"STOP IT!" her eyes widened. Did she just scream that out loud?

She saw cats staring at her with surprise and fright in their gazes. She felt that heart in her chest beat faster than a hunted rabbit.

As the BloodClan cats watched her, waiting for her to continue, she trembled, her paws threading to give away from under her. The stares of cats burned into her, melting her cool, collected cover. As if she had one.

As the embarrassment flared up in her ears, she grunted, "just stop being so loud." and she raced away to find her own place.

~oOo~

Yes! The familiar sound of the steady water, trickling down like gentle waves. She slowly stopped running and collapsed by the river. She panted, and looked back. She had ran a long way. She could see the twoleg place and the alley way of BloodClan.

She turned away and peered into the water, seeing the tiny fish swim around under the cool water. They lived their own little lives, in a different dimension. A watery dimension. She wondered if fish could have their own clans, like se did.

She rolled her eyes. That was stupid. Fish were mouse brains. But she just wanted to try one thing…

She hesitantly dabbed her paw on the surface, causing a ripple effect. The tiny silver fish darted away, swimming for their lives.

She sighed. Now she didn't even have the fish for company. She lay her head on her paws, watching the ripple effect fade.

"Need company?" her heart skipped a beat, as she swirled around to face the cat behind her. She relaxed.

"Oh. Hello Frisk. I didn't know it was you." she mumbled. "And you didn't expect anyone to follow you." he snacked taking his place next to her.

She raised an eye. "You should ask before you sit. My imaginary friend could have been sitting there." she chided her brother. Frisk batted her ear playfully.

"Sorry 'bout your friend." she giggled, then stopped immediately. How could she be giggling at a time like this? A sob rose in her throat by the though of Dagger. Frisk's happy expression suddenly changed to sadness.

"Oh Lime. I'm so sorry…" she shook her head. "No. It's… it's okay. I… uh…." she coughed.

"I'll get over it." she mumbled. Frisk snorted. "Yeah right. Just like that time you said you'd 'get over' that little ball of moss you sculpted in your image." he snickered. Her eyes grew wide with horror.

"You're the one that killed Mossy Ball?" she screeched. Frisk looked innocently at her.

"No! It was your imaginary friend!" he chortled. She started to sniffle. Frisk immediately stopped laughing.

"Sorry, sis. I didn't know that you sculpted it to look like you. I used to soak Juniper's kitting blood." she couldn't help it. She laughed.

"You used Mossy Ball for Juniper's kits?" she laughed. Frisk looked at her bashfully. "Flakey was yowling at me for some moss! I thought to run to Snow, and she would give me some, but instead I saw this giant heap of moss, just randomly sitting there, and- HEY! Don't laugh at me! I was a kit!" he protested as she laughed so hard, tears came to her eyes.

"Oh Frisk. It's okay. I forgive you. But honestly! Who would have thought…" she started to laugh again. Frisk rolled his eyes.

"I have some good news. Sissy and I are becoming killers-to-be!" he meowed cheerfully. Her laughing dimmed.

"That's great, Frisk. I think I'll be restarting my training too." her voice grew frighteningly soft. Frisk sighed and put his head on her shoulder sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry about Dagger. I knew he was very important to you…" the look on her face immediately shut him up. Her gaze hardened.

"But how could you know? You were never there for me to introduce you to him! It was a whole moon you ignored me, Frisk! I whole moon of not talking to my little brother!" she exploded. Frisk's ears hung in shame.

"I'm sorry Lime. I was just really… jealous. Jayfrost always treated you and Sissy with the love I have always wanted, and I guess the bitterness got carried away." he muttered. Lime's eyes grew big.

"I'm so sorry, Frisk… I didn't know you felt like that. I just thought you…" she shook her head. "Well, it's all behind us now. All I need to do now is forget about Dagger and move on. He would have wanted that." Frisk looked uncomfortable with this solution, but didn't say a word. She stood up.

"Let's go back. They'll be needing us." she meowed briskly. Frisk nodded slowly. As Lime left the river, she swore she heard the trickling water whisper,_ "I'll miss you…"_

~oOo~

"We honor those who have passed in this battle against Death's Pack." Bone meowed sorrowfully from top of the dumpster. "Laurel. Cricket. Stone. Capp. Rita. Dagger. Shard. Thorn. We honor their skills. It is a huge loss for BloodClan." The black and white tom's tome of voice changed to a snarl.

"Death's Pack will pay for their attacks. We will rip them to shreds!" he screamed. BloodClan cheered and howled in fury. Bone raised his tail for silence.

"I have a few ceremonies to perform. Frisk and Sissy have earned the right to become killers-to-be. Come here for the ceremonial blood." Frisk and Sissy quickly ran to Bone. Lime looked behind her, spotting Snow and Jayfrost. Her mother's face was alight with happiness and pride. She flinched at her father's reaction. The gray tom had a look of pure hate. And she knew who it was directed at.

As she turned back to Bone, she saw that Frisk was already covered in the mysterious blood, and Sissy was being smothered with it too.

"Frisk. Your mentor shall be Flamespike. Sissy. Your mentor is Vine." Frisk and Sissy jogged to their mentors, their green gazes alight with happiness. Bone turned to me.

"Lime. Since your previous mentor has fallen in battle, your new mentor shall be Redclaws." her heart turned to stone.

**Keep reviewing! Anyway. Today's poll was submitted by tiep0h! Congratulations!**

**Who is your favorite Warrior cat or Seekers bear and WHY?**

**~Swanie**


	4. Chapter 4: Killer's Blood

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews! Here are my review replies.**

**Nightfeather12:**** i love Jayfeather. I think he's the best medicine cat since Yellowfang!**

**Featherflight100698:**** Yeah, I like to thoroughly describe the gory parts, cuz i'm just like that.**

**tiep0h:**** can you PM me the answer to the riddle? Cuz I don't get it, sadly. Sorry. I am very slow.**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** Ujurak is so cute in the series. He's so bashful when he gets in trouble with Toklo and everything!**

**Brightspirit:**** All the answers will come in due time. Just keep reading!**

**dreamingneverfails****: Well thanks for reading, and keep reviewing!**

**MyrtleFalls:**** That's Kallik. Dawnpelt is so awesome in the battle against ThunderClan in ****Fading Echos****. I love all the warriors cats except Tigerstar. He's a MEANIE!**

**Anyway, Happy HOLIDAYS! And to those who celebrate Christmas like me, MERRY CHRISTMAS! And those who celebrate Hanukkah, HAPPY HANUKKAH! Those who celebrate Kwanza, HAPPY KWANZA! So… HAPPY CHRISTMANUKKWANZA! get it? All 3 holidays combined. XD**

Chapter 4: Killer's Blood

"No! No! NO!" Redclaws snapped. He stalked towards her, his eyes alight with fury. "You roll _under_ your opponent, not dodge!"

It had been about a moon ever since Dagger had died. Death's Pack had kept attacking, and plenty had died, including Ice.

Now that the vicious hardcore fighter, Redclaws was her mentor, there was no grieving. As soon as Ice died, Redclaws had forced her into training. She had to admit, she had gotten even better at fighting, but the black and red tom was a cruel mentor, beating her ever time she did something wrong. Take today for once.

Redclaws had been teaching her the move where you knock the cat unconscious with a flick of your hind paws. She was working with Ellie, a dark golden tabby. Her mentor, Coldmoor was just as cruel as Redclaws, though she had fewer scars than she.

As Redclaws stomped to her, she prepared herself for the blow that was sure to come. She was right. A swift clack to the head forced a whiplash on her neck. She winced at the shock, and stared Redclaws straight in the eyes. Lime had learned the hard way to always look the black and red tom in the eyes when he talked to her. She had a large scar on her belly to prove it.

"Under! Under, under, under! If you roll under, you get a better chance of unbalancing the cat! If you dodge, he definitely will have complete balance!" the killer glared at her. "Try it again." Lime narrowed her eyes and curled her claws. Ellie crouched, ready to pounce at her.

"Go." Redclaws commanded. Ellie immediately lunged at her, her teeth bared, and her pale gray eyes alight with battle. Lime snarled and met her in mid air. She threw Ellie to the ground and leaped on top of her. As Ellie rolled over and started to pounce at her, Lime prepared for the new move.

The golden tabby raced towards her, and she dove underneath. She flicked her hind paws and saw the shadow of the golden she cat disappear. She sighed with satisfaction when she saw the she cat groaning against a wall.

"Very good, Lime. But be quicker. You could have gained more speed if you used you front paws too." Redclaws criticized. He crouched to demonstrate. "Pretend Coldmoor is Ellie, or an opponent." Redclaws snarled at the pale gray tom. He shot forward, flicking all his paws to gain speed.

Lime watched with wide eyes as Coldmoor's breath was knocked from his lungs and the black and red tom pushed him away. As Coldmoor gasped for breath, Ellie struggled up and crouched, ready for another go. But Redclaws just nodded.

"Dismissed. We will pick up on this later." he nodded to the two she cats to leave.

As Lime and Ellie started to leave, Redclaws called her name.

"Lime. Not you. I wish to speak with you." she cursed under her breath and turned slowly to face her mentor. His dark eyes gave nothing away. She relayed Coldmoor had gone, and it was only her and Redclaws.

"Yes?" she meowed timidly. The black and red tom straightened himself.

"You did very well there." he complimented. Lime raised an eye. "Thank you." she meowed curtly.

"Enough with flattery. I believe that you can do better." Redclaws dug his stained talons into the ground. Her lime green eyes widened.

"How?" she meowed anxiously. He gave a faint smile. "You were trained very well by Dagger. He was a great cat. Very strong." he sighed. "His death was a great loss to BloodClan. But you carry his skill." his eyes glinted. "You also have the blood of a pure killer." he grinned.

She stammered. "S-Snow?" she asked. Redclaws rolled his eyes. "No, an even greater killer than Snow's father; Bone. I am talking about Jayfrost." she pricked her ears. Her father was always hesitant to talk about his parents. Therefore, she knew nothing about his ancestry.

"Your father's mother; your grandmother was Scarletta. Scarletta was supposedly Scourge's mate. And supposedly Jayfrost's father. You have the 2 greatest killers in your blood, Lime. You need to release that blood and use it against the Death's Pack." he insisted. Lime shook her head.

"There was a lot of _supposedly_ in that. We don't know for sure that-" Redclaws snarled.

"Ask Bone if you don't believe me. You could have asked Dagger, since Scourge was his mentor, but I guess that's all gone now!" he mocked. Fury rose in her.

"Don't you dare talk about Dagger like that!" she yowled, her lime green eyes darkening. Redclaws smirked.

"And you're going to stop me?" he sneered. Lime tensed, about to spring. Then she realized what he was trying to do.

"You won't and can't bait me into a fight. Whether Scarletta and Scourge were my grandparents, is for me to know in due time. And Dagger is dead, so yes. There is no way to ask him. Though I wish I could have found out my bloodline from someone more formidable than you." she meowed calmly.

Redclaw's dark amber eyes narrowed in frustration. "Very well. You are dismissed." he spat.

As she turned away, she realized how lucky she was that he did not beat her. He could have. He had a perfect reason to, and usually he really didn't. Why-

"RAOWRR!" her ears pricked as she spun around to see the bulky black and red pelt charge at her in mid air. Her eyes widened and she dove under him, arching her back to throw him off balance.

His belly fur faintly brushed hers as he landed. They both spun around quickly, their claws now fully sheathed.

"You want to fight?" she snarled. Redclaws laughed, a cold hard laugh.

"Like BloodClan cats." and with that his claws were on her shoulders, bringing her to the ground. She squirmed to get out of is grip. Redclaws dug his claws deeper into her skin, drawing dark beads of blood.

This was not fair! He was using moves she had not learned yet! But she had to win. She had to!

She thrust him off, and rolled over. Redclaws slammed into the ground, hissing. "Why you-" he lunged at her and she sidestepped while raking his pelt with one paw.

As he gasped at the deep fallows in his skin, she jumped on him, digging her teeth into his neck. It was time.

Her claws flicked out, and dug deep into his large muscles. She saw Redclaw's eyes shoot open. This move was a mystery to him. She smirked. She expected that.

Her back claws stabbed his back tendon, causing his legs to tremble. The mentor had started to scream in agony.

"L-L-LET GO!" he cried. She rolled her eyes. Never.

She thrust her jaws into his neck, and Redclaw's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fell limp to the ground, paws splayed open.

She jumped off him, panting. She leaned forward to check his heart. Beating. Good. His pulse? Good.

She turned and staked away, leaving the tom covered in his own blood.

~oOo~

"Congratulations, Lime. You are now a killer of BloodClan." Bone announced from the dumpster. She gazed proudly into the crowd, her eyes gleaming. She saw her family cheering for her, their yowls drawing out all the others.

It had been only a few days since her fight with Redclaws. The tom had only been stunned, which she had meant to do. The move was specifically designed to knock out and stun the enemy, using their pressure points to her advantage. It was a special move. One that not even Redclaws, the greatest fighter in BloodClan knew of.

Scourge's signature move.

It was one of the last things Dagger had taught her. He explained how Scourge had come around to teaching him, after many moons of prodding and begging.

_"Please, please Scourge? Teach me the move!" the small black tom glared at him with icy blue eyes._

_"You are not worthy to learn that move yet. I will teach it to you when no one else will be able to." Scourge's eyes glinted with amusement. "Not that that will happen soon." he smirked._

_Dagger looked curiously at him. "What do you mean, Scourge?" the black tom cuffed his ear roughly with his white paw._

_"Stop asking so many questions! Now, keep practicing. At this rate, even my own killer-to-be won't graduate soon." he snarled. Dagger shook his head, clearing the blood leaking down his ear._

_"Y-Yes, Scourge. I will." he quickly got into position. Scourge had taught him to always keep his mind on one thing. Battle. But right now, Dagger couldn't help but wonder what the words of his mentor meant._

'I will teach it to you when no one else will be able to.' _did that mean his mentor would teach him the greatest move of the history of BloodClan on the verge of his own death?_

"We present you with your own claws of death." Bone's words jerked her back to reality. He was putting the dog teeth claws on her tiny claws with respect. When he was done, she wiggled her claws inside the hollowed teeth experimentally. It was a heavy enforcement, and she preferred to be quick rather than strong. But it was part of the ceremony, and she could be killed for interrupting the tradition.

"We give you the claws and the teeth of our enemies for you to hold on you neck." Bone growled, forcing the collar around her head.

She flinched at the sharpness of the collar. The bones and the teeth and claws jut out on the inside. This neck collar was sure to be the death of her.

BloodClan had started to cheer. "LIME! LIME! LIME!" she smiled in relief. This was it. No more sessions with Redclaws. No more beatings from head to toe with outstretched claws. No more.

She looked out into the crowd, seeing the jet black and red cat glaring at her. Ever since the fight, he had treated her with such hate. She couldn't blame him. If she was beaten by a cat half her size and age, she would be pretty ticked off too.

"And now I ask for Heatflower and Ronna to bring out out deputy." Bone sneered. Two she cats, Heatflower a bright orange and gold she cat and Ronna a black and gray tabby with only one ear dragged out an elderly black she cat with hollowed eyes and belly. The elder looked so worn out, she couldn't even walk on her own two paws. Her ribs showed through her belly and her eyes sunk into her face. Shade.

"This cat is a burden to BloodClan. She cannot lead, nor can she fight. She has no experience to share. She cannot speak or hunt, therefore she is useless to us." Bone looked disgusted at his once powerful deputy.

"I admit. It was a mistake to pick you as a deputy, you old fleabag." he sighed. "But you are an insult to BloodClan." he raised his head. "All in favor of killing the deputy, yowl to me!" cries of agreement rose in the crowd. Lime stared in horror as Jayfrost, Frisk and Snow yowled to Bone. She looked at the black and white leader. He had a smug smile on his face. She glanced at Shade. Her eyes were dull with weakness and pain. She hung limply from Heatflower and Ronna's claws. She breathed heavily as if she was about to pass out any moment. Bone was right. The she cat was a useless lump to BloodClan. But no cat deserved to just die!

"Any in favor of the deputy being spared to waste our herbs and time?" Bone sneered. No cats yowled. Even the ones who didn't want Shade to die were too afraid to speak out.

Sissy who did not yowl for death cowered next to Frisk, her eyes wide with horror. Lime looked sadly at her sister. "I'm sorry," her eyes said, but the timid she cat just looked away.

Lime's heart stung with pain as Bone said, "The deputy shall be executed. It is only fair that my new choice of deputy should kill the old one." Bone turned to her. Everyone gasped. Protest rose from BloodClan.

"She's only a kit!" "A new killer!" "She has no experience!" Bone snarled at his clan.

"She is a strong fighter. She beat our greatest killer, Redclaws in battle. Therefore, I chose her!" she glanced at her former mentor. Redclaw's eyes were alight with pure hate and fury. A flicker of amusement sparked her heart. That old mange pelt, Redclaws absolutely despised her! And she loved it. Then her heart sank at Bone's announcement. She had to kill Shade.

Bone turned to her expectantly. "Do you accept the job? Will you become deputy and kill Shade for your earned place?" he meowed. She looked at the half dead deputy, her eyes expression no emotion. She took in a deep breath.

"I…"

**Ooh! Cliffie! I know. I'm evil. Anyway, today's poll was submitted by tiep0h! Congratulations! Have a Graystripe plush!**

**What do you really want for Christmas?**

**AND**** I know some of you DON'T celebrate Christmas, so here is a poll, special for you guys. This one was submitted by WarriorsRULE. Yay! Great job! Have a Lime plush!**

**If you had to chose a warrior name for a black tom with gold eyes and white ears, what would you name him?**

**Feel free to answer **_**both**_** of these questions. Happy Christmanukkwanza! Or Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanza from Swanstream!**

**~Swanie (Happy Holidays)**


	5. Chapter 5: Killer's Heart

**Hey readers! Yes, I haven't updated in a while but half of my readers are away and don't have internet access. So here is a special chapter for all you people who do have internet! Yay! But first, the review replies.**

**Whitestar:**** I have an iPod touch, and yes. It is very fun. Though the battery runs down really fast, cause I have lots of games. I should stop playing games on it...**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** Clever about the yingyang! I never thought of that!**

**Fluttersong:**** hmm… weird but cool name!**

**MyrtleFalls:**** I'm sorry about your hamster! And I hope you get the kitty! It sounds adorable! The riddle is like 'when you say my name, there is no more.' I don't get it.**

**Brightspirit:**** Yes, major cliffy. I think you will be surprised…**

**Nighfeather12:**** Music is my soul.**

**tiep0h:**** Ninjas are awesome. Thanks for reviewing!**

**I understand that I didn't get enough reviews, but it's okay. People are on vacation, as I said above. NEXT TIME though, I need 10 reviews to update!**

**To the story!**

Chapter 5: Barely a Killer

Previously:

"The deputy shall be executed. It is only fair that my new choice of deputy should kill the old one." Protests rose in the crowd.

He turned to her, expectantly. "Do you accept the job? Will you become deputy and kill Shade for your earned place?"

"I…"

~oOo~

"I…" she looked at the crowd. The glared at her, their eyes threatening and mocking her hesitance. She had to say no! She had to! But was se loyal to BloodClan? BloodClan cats bathed in blood. Being deputy symbolized leading the blood. If she didn't kill Shade, she would not be a true BloodClan cat. Mercy was BloodClan's enemy.

She turned to the weak she cat. Her black pelt clung to her ribs and beads of sweat rolled down her brow. She looked horrible.

"I will kill her." she meowed finally. With that she flung herself at Shade, clawing the deputy's throat with vicious claws.

"NO!" a figure barreled into her. causing her to fall off the dumpster. Lime widened her eyes to find that her attacker was Poolcloud, Shade's daughter and her only living relative. The pale gray she cat's eyes were wide and frightened.

"How could you, Lime? I honestly thought you were better that this!" the she cat trembled. Lime's eyes hardened.

"I am a BloodClan cat. I am loyal to my clan and only my clan." she growled. Poolcloud shook her head.

"But Shade is part of the clan! Please don't kill my mother! Please!" she begged. Lime glanced between Bone and Poolcloud.

"It… it is Bone's decision, not mine." she mumbled. The light gray she cat turned to the black and white tom perched on the dumpster.

"I promise to take care of her! She will not be a burden in my care!" Poolcloud insisted. Bone narrowed his eyes. He gazed at Lime, then glanced at Poolcloud. Shade lay in the corner, trembling and bleeding.

"Please!" the gray she cat cried. Suddenly a rasping noise rose from Shade. They all looked at the bloody she cat. Shade struggled to get on her paws, her mouth moving but only releasing broken chokes. Heatflower and Ronna made no attempt to help her.

"Kill… m-me…" Shade rasped. "Kill…" then she fell to her paws. "Kill!" she gasped. Then her eyes closed, though Lime knew she was still alive.

Bone nodded. "Shade has spoken for herself. Lime. Kill her." Poolclouds gasped. She backed away slowly.

"No… I… NO!" she sobbed as Lime advanced on the ailing black she cat. As Poolcloud wailed, Lime rose a paw to strike the final blow.

Time seemed to slow down. Her paw moved slowly… slowly…

_Crack_

Her paw hit the skull of Shade. The black she cat groaned and went limp. BloodClan gasped. Lime withdrew her paw from the broken, bloody she cat.

"It is done! There is no more to say. Lime is the new deputy of BloodClan." a moment of silence, then cheers rose in the crowd.

"LIME! LIME! LIME!" she inhaled deeply. She was the new deputy. She started to walk away when a figure topple her over again. Poolcloud.

"You filth!" the gray she cat yowled. "You killed my mother! Now you will pay for her death!" Poolcloud raised a paw to strike her. Lime gasped and suddenly, her killer instincts kicked in.

She knocked Poolcloud's paw out of the sway and rolled over. The gray female pounced at her, claws fully extended. Lime jumped up and batted her paws away, and head butted her opponent. Poolcloud fell, clutching her head, screaming. Lime panted and leaped on top of the injured cat, clawing her hindquarters. Poolcloud yowled in agony.

Somehow, the gray cat recovered and flung Lime away, close to the ThunderPath. She dug her claws into the cement ground to keep from sliding onto the busy road. She heard pawsteps coming towards her. She glanced up and saw Poolcloud, reared on two paws snarling at her.

She heaved herself up, smashed into the she cat, causing her to crash into a dumpster. Poolcloud jumped at her, but Lime dodged and pushed Poolcloud onto the road.

"NO!" the gray she cat screeched as she landed with a thump on the black ThunderPath. Lime winced as a monster ran over her, squishing her flat.

She looked back and saw the carcass on the road, mangled and deformed. Poolcloud's dew drop shaped head was crushed and lumpy. Her elegant body was flat and well… let's just say that internal organs are not very pretty on the outside. Poolcloud's once pretty face was now covered in blood and goo.

Her breathing quickened, her heart speeding up. She turned to BloodClan, her eyes wide. "I… I'm so…" she started to hyperventilate. "I didn't mean to…" Kill her, she was about to say. But she couldn't. Because she did.

She did mean to kill Poolcloud. Well now she's dead. Her lower lip wobbled. BloodClan stared at her, their eyes frightened and wary.

Bone stepped to her rescue and meowed, "get to your duties. There is no more to say or see." cats started to stir from their shock.

"What are we going to do with the bodies?" Amberfire called out. Bone narrowed his eyes looking at the mother and the daughter. The he glanced at the clan.

"Eat them. Save us the hunting." BloodClan cats yowled in glee and wickedness. They lunged for Shade and Poolcloud, their jaws snapping, their eyes alight with fresh meat. Lime backed away, her eyes tearing up.

She was deputy. And she had made her first kills.

~oOo~

She prodded at a stale mouse. Her claw glinted in the moonlight. Bone had kept her long in his den, teaching her the responsibilities of being a BloodClan deputy.

As she bit the mouse, a shadow blocked her moonlight. She snarled under her breath.

"Whoever you are, you are blocking my light." she snapped. When the figure didn't move she looked up, annoyed. She gasped quietly. Her cheeks blushed at the sight of Blue, a handsome dark smoky gray tom with the most beautiful water blue eyes.

"H-Hi Blue." she stammered. The tom smirked.

"May I sit?" he asked. She nodded vigorously. "Of course!" she meowed. He sat next to her, their pelts brushing. Her heart caught in her throat.

"It was pretty gruesome, what you did out there, today." he meowed quietly. Her heart dropped.

"You… you saw that, huh. I didn't-" Blue brushed his tail against her mouth. "Nah, it's all right. We're BloodClan! We do these things. Its in our blood." she stared into his blue eyes. His silky voice made her heart melt.

"Er… yes. We are. That's why I did it. I mean like… I am loyal to BloodClan! Nothing else." she meowed bluntly. Blue snickered.

"Anything else?" he breathed. His minty breath brushed her face like a gentle breeze. For a second she couldn't speak, but self pride caused her to gut up and talk.

"Nope. That's pretty much it!" she croaked. Blue smirked. "Of course." he nodded to the mouse. "You gonna finish that?"

She tore her gaze from his blue eyes. "Later…" she murmured. Blue nodded.

"Anyway, all I wanted was to say congratulations on becoming deputy. It's a real honor to be called for that duty." he stood up, taking the warmth of his pelt with him. "Thanks." she mumbled. Then she turned back to her mouse.

"And, Lime?" her head shot up, hope threatening to show in her green eyes. "Y-yes, Blue?" Fox dung! Can she be any more obvious?

Blue smirked, that smirk that made her freeze in place. The smirk that would make her want to stay there all day and watch those lips curl into that heart breaking…

"Make sure you don't end up like Shade." his ocean blue eyes glinted. "Wouldn't want a pretty face to die like that, now would we?" and without waiting for an answer, he turned and padded back down the alleyway.

**Interesting and unusual chapter, eh? Yeah, the Blue part was random, but it needed to happen. Why? You'll see.**

**Todays' poll was submitted by TheVampLuvr1! Have a Lime plush!**

**Would you rather have no homework and a really complicated project due every week, OR no projects at all and a lot of homework?**

**SEND IN YOUR POLLS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE? I am all out of polls. I have one in mind, but I need to wait for another chapter. Anyway, REVIEW! My goal is to get this baby to 100 reviews by the time it's done!**

**~Swanie**


	6. Chapter 6: Deputy's Choices

**Thank you to all my lovely reviews! I love every single one of them!**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** Okay! I'm sorry I lost the list of polls. I'll remember yours though!**

**Fluttersong:**** Thanks for the poll!**

**tiep0h:**** Haha, what was with the song? Anyway, Shade was really suffering, the poor thing. And true she just wanted her suffering to end.**

**MyrtleFalls:**** aww. Sorry about the kitty. But sadly to say, the riddle answer is wrong. I got the answer, and that will be the poll question today! Yay, tiep0h!**

Chapter 6: Deputy's Choices

"BloodClan! Gather around!" Bone snarled from the dumpster. Lime pricked her ears. She turned to Blue, now her best friend.

"Sorry Blue. Gotta go. Bone needs the deputy to-" "Be at the foot of an announcement." Blue finished. His beautiful eyes sparkled. "I know." he licked her cheek. She smiled and she headed to the black and white leader. Her smile faded as she approached the raging leader.

It had been about 2 moons since Shade and Poolcloud had died, or _murdered_ as some would say. Lime had taken her responsibilities as deputy of BloodClan. Meanwhile Death's Pack had been silent. Until yesterday.

They attacked at night. Their dark pelts a shadow to us. Our guards did not see them, and for that, they were to first ones killed. We had lost many that night, including Flamespike, Frisk's mentor. She knew Frisk wasn't that torn up about it. He was as close to Flamespike as he was to Jayfrost. There was nothing to cry about.

As Bone stood on the dumpster, his clan crowding around him quickly, she shouldered her way past all the scurrying cats. They let her pass without question. They knew not to push Bone on a bad day like this.

Bone started to speak. "You all know that Death's Pack has brutally killed our clanmates in their sleep, the filthy cowards! We will get rid of Death's Pack once and for all! They will die out and BloodClan shall rise!" he howled. She looked at Bone.

"What about the kits? And if they have elders. And the young apprentices?" I meowed.

Bone shook his head. "They have no apprentices. Their kits move to become killers-to-be when they show certain skill or talent, like us. But there are no apprentices. They put cats in ranks. Rank 1, Rank 2, Rank 3, Rank 4, Rank 5 then the Wise Claws. Wise Claws are like our senior killers. We will take them all down, and the kits and queens will have a choice to join us and live, or leave the mothers and die. Either way, we will have the kits alive." Bone shrugged. Lime nodded, her gaze hardening.

_You heard him. No mercy is to be shown on the killers. Just the queens and the kits. Always search for a milk scent on your opponent. Remember._ Then her brain jerked. "How do you know of all this, Bone?" she asked loudly. BloodClan started to agree.

"Yes, Bone. How do you?" yowled Redclaws. She looked surprised at her former mentor. The black and red tom's muscles were rippling with anticipation and his dark amber eyes gleaming with the coming battle.

Bone raised his tail. "We have a spy stationed at Death' Pack. He has been feeding information through each of their attacks." Bone revealed.

"Who is it?" yowled a bright orange and yellow she cat. Lime recognized Goldenleaf. The black and white leader snarled.

"I will not tell you who it is. All you need to know had already been told. We will attack at night." Lime's ears pricked higher.

"Sir, how do you know they will not attack us? Our troops here will be useless against a full battle army. We need to make sure that they will tay put while we attack." she meowed carefully. Concerned faces stared back at them.

Bone's eyes gleamed with slyness. "That's the funny part. I know for sure that they won't be attacking soon. We _will_ attack tonight, no questions Lime. Prepare our troops." he snapped and looked at BloodClan.

"Dissmissed!" he yowled and cats began to scurry back to their positions. Lime headed to assort the troops.

"We will have senior warriors flanking the less experienced warriors." she commanded. "That way we will we even each rank." she stomped to Amberfire, Blacksong,Sparrowbeak, Coldmoor. Stripetail and Goldenleaf. "You 6 will split to threes and flank Organpelt, Lizardsquirm, Lightfoot and Leannah." The 10 cats nodded and scrambled to position. She moved on to the 2nd rank.

"Blue, Greentalon, Jayfrost, Sadie, Maige, Heatflower and Ronna." she called. The 6 cats padded to her.

"Yes deputy?" Blue smirked. She inhaled deeply. He knew how to make her squirm. _Stop it! Battle! Focus, Lime!_ she scolded herself. She narrowed her eyes and shoved her face in front of Blue's.

"Flank Mistyclaws, Deadsun, Ellie, Sophie and Emma." she snarled. Blue snickered and she backed away. She shot him a faint smile before moving on to the next rank.

"Redclaws, Vine, Sissy, Frisk, Rockthorn and Shivermoon. Surround Snow, Lori, Paintedwind, Lavender and Stabheart." she growled. She tried to shoulder past the killers and killers-to-be. Suddenly, something bumped her shoulder. She spun around and snarled at whoever did that. Her green eyes skimmed over the cats, then she spotted Redclaws sneering at her from his place in the rank. She spat at him and moved on.

"This will have to be out largest rank. I will be here as with Snow, Vera, Violet, Snake, Dustyclaws, Fireburn, Maya, Brokenbranch, Grayheart, Leafie, Rocky, Snowball and Cale." her gaze darted around the camp.

"The rest will stay to guard the kits." "NO!" snapped a deep bass voice. Lime spun around to face Bone stomping over to her.

"They. Will. Not. Attack. Us!" he snapped. "Add all the warriors you can! The queens can take care of the kits on their own!" he roared. Lime didn't flinch.

"Bone. Be reasonable. Even if so much as one Death's Pack cat makes it trough our ranks, our kits are in danger." she meowed calmly.

Bone narrowed his eyes and swung a paw at her. She gasped as she was knocked back. BloodClan stood still, watching them. She shakily drew herself up.

"Bone. You are not well. See the queens for some medicine…" her voice trailed off as he rose a paw to strike her again." she snarled and flicker her paw to deflect his blow. She pushed him over and snarled in his ear.

"I am part of this too. And I wouldn't have wanted to attack in a territory we are not familiar with. But I did. So let's compromise. I leave Jeans, Cayla, Ming, Darkleaf and Josie here to protect the kits, and I set up the best battle strategy ever." she hissed.

Bone shook under her touch. Her grandfather seemed so weak and so fragile… She shook the thought away. Lives were at stake here! "Do we understand each other?" she snapped.

Bone whimpered a yes and she let go. She spun on BloodClan who watched them through wide eyes. She growled deep in her throat.

"Get to work. All of you! There is work to be done!" she yowled. BloodClan cats slowly departed, leaving Bone and her alone. She took one last glance at her grandfather then padded away.

~oOo~

"Blue, shut up!" she giggled. "No, it's true. You do get a little scary when you get mad." he confessed. She rolled her eyes.

They were walking along the streets of BloodClan territory. Tails entertained, eyes gleaming white in the fading sun. One last walk before battle.

"Look at the sun." Blue murmured. "It's so beautiful. Even when it drowns behind the upwalker's nests." she snickered.

"You're such a wuss. A giant mushball." she laughed. Blue looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well. I wouldn't say the sun is the most beautiful thing." he sighed. Her heart stopped beating. "And… what else is more beautiful than a dying sun?" she murmured.

Blue looked at her gently. "Honestly… I think that you are pretty beautiful. Even when in killing mode." he smirked. She blushed madly. She looked at her paws, attempting to hide her burning ears.

"I… uh. I could say the same for you." she mumbled. Blue laughed and nudged her.

"Silly Lime." She looked up, about to say something, then she saw his face. Blue's gray ears were pricked as high as they could go, his eyes wide, searching for something.

"What is it Blue-" she found her mouth full of Blue's tail. "Vluhh!" she snapped, but it came out muffled.

"Shh!" he snapped. Then he turned to her, his gorgeous blue eyes penetrating her pale green ones. "If I ask you to stay here, will you?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Nuh." she muffled through his tail fur. Blue withdrew his tail and sighed. "Of course not! Why should you. My deputy taking orders from me for once? Never." he mumbled. Then he turned to her. "Just keep safe." he murmured stroking her cheek with his tail tip. She closed her eyes, savoring the touch of his tail against her face. His honey sweet scent swirled around her nostrils. So sweet…

The touch went away quickly. Too quickly. Too soon. She sighed and looked up. Blue was slowly creeping up to the edge of another alley way. He was in a killing crouch, his hackles raised, accenting his strong muscles. She crept up beside him. She peered around the edge, preparing herself for what she might find. Death's Pack, twolegs, dog, monster. Anything. But what she wasn't prepared for was what she actually saw.

"Lime?"

**Not a very well written cliffy. I'm very sorry about my not as well written chapters. Vacation is turning me soft. But when school starts, I promise it will get better, the way the first 4 chapters were.**

**Today's poll was submitted by tiep0h! Actually, not poll, **_**riddle**_**.**

**When you say my name, there is no more.**

**~Swanie**


	7. Chapter 7: Lost

**My reviews are greatly appreciated! HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**tiep0h:**** maybe some one will die, maybe not… ;)**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** Don't worry, I trust you didn't. Anyway, I read ****Pure Light**** and it is GREAT so far! Also, I read your profile and I read you are a cancer survivor. I honor you for that!**

**LionJayDoveLVR99:**** haha, he is, isn't he. But that's not the answer.**

**Fluttersong:**** Ooh! Great poll! It will be used, but there are other polls, so it will be pushed back, but it will be used, nonetheless.**

**MyrtleFalls:**** There is a reason for Lime's change in behavior, and it has something to do with the cliffy I put! ;)**

Chapter 7: Lost

"Lime?" Jayfrost gasped. The brown she cat trembled as she stared at her father.

"How could you?" she cried. Blue lay a tail on her shoulder. "Lime, steady now…" she shrugged him off. she glared at the light gray tabby _she cat_ that carried the scent of Death's Pack!

"Who is she?" she snarled. Jayfrost's eyes flickered between Lime and the she cat. When her father didn't answer, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHO IS SHE?"

The she cat sighed "I think I should go." she murmured to Jayfrost. Lime shuddered as the cat brushed past her. When she had gone, she turned to face her father.

"Why?" she meowed bluntly. "I…" Jayfrost trailed off. "Does Snow know? Does BloodClan know?" she choked out. "Do they know that you are a traitor?"

Jayfrost shook his head. "I don't know. Anyway, that was Lia. She's-." Jayfrost flinched as Lime's legs buckled to the ground.

"She's from Death's Pack." she meowed numbly. Jayfrost shook his head.

"She's actually BloodClan. She's the spy Bone talked about. Please, Lime. let me explain! It's not how you think it is! "

"Save it Jayfrost. I don't care about you anymore. In fact, I hope you die tonight, so I wouldn't have to see your stupid face again." she snarled. Jayfrost's jaw dropped and Blue gasped.

"Lime, you don't mean that." she shook her head. She turned to her friend.

"No, Blue I do. I hate him. He could die right now for all I care." she growled. Blue shook his head.

"No, Lime. It's my fault you saw this. I brought you here. I shouldn't have, but I did. I'm sorry-" she cut him off.

"Jayfrost should be the one sorry. Come one. The sun's down. Battle will start soon." and without looking back, she headed to battle.

~oOo~

She slowly padded into killer's den. She settled on a patch of moss at the far end of the den. Her breath came out shaky, her legs trembled. Her father didn't love Snow anymore. He wasn't her father anymore. She was truly alone.

"Lime, are you okay?" Frisk. She closed her lime green eyes.

"No Frisk. I'm not okay." she murmured. She felt Frisk touch her shoulder. "Why?" he meowed softly.

She shook her head. "You were right to hate our father. He's a horrible piece of fox dung." she whispered. She felt Frisk tense next to her.

"Did he hurt you? What did he do, Lime tell me!" he snarled, unsheathing his claws. Lime sniffled.

"I can't… He just… He's just not our father anymore." she stammered. Frisk growled.

"What. Did. He. Do." the cream and brown tom urged her. Lime faced her little brother with wide eyes.

"Did you ever know of a Lia?"

~oOo~

"WHERE IS HE?" yowled Frisk. "WHERE IS THAT FOX DUNG EATING, MANGE PELT OF A FATHER?" he barged past all the BloodClan cats readying for battle.

"Frisk! Please stop! Frisk!" Lime cried. _Why did I tell him about Jayfrost? He's going to maul the lights out of him! _ she wailed in her head.

"JAYFROST!" Frisk screamed. At the corner of her eye, she saw another cream and brown figure racing for her brother.

"Frisk, stop yelling! Everyone is preparing for battle, calm down!" Sissy meowed. Frisk shrugged the youngest sister off.

"Sissy, you don't understand! Jayfrost is a traitor! Lime saw him talking with a Death's Pack she cat called Lia!" he snarled. Sissy shook her head.

"Frisk, I understand that you're mad, but right now is not the time to go knock a cat out!" Frisk breathed heavily as Sissy meowed quietly to him.

"Beating Jayfrost up isn't going to solve anything. Let Death's Pack take care of him." Sissy insisted. Lime could see the cream and brown tom settle down.

"He's hated me all these years for no reason." Frisk meowed dully. Sissy sighed. "He's always criticized me while he praised you two. Especially you Lime, but I tried so hard to not hold it against you. After all it wasn't your fault." his dark forest green eyes were filled with angst. "You two probably don't know it, but I was the one who was hurt by all this the most. I was the one who worked day and night to earn his love and even the smidge of pride. But now I realize he's never really cared about us." he spat bitterly. "He always was loyal to something else." Sissy's bottom lip wobbled. Lime closed her eyes and sighed.

"What is going on here?" a deep voice bellowed. Sissy trembled. It was Bone. "Why is everyone just standing around? There is a battle to be fought! A war to kill all of Death's Pack!" he black and white leader stomped towards them. As Bone approached the 3 cats, Lime saw that hi dark eyes were filled with rage and frustration.

"Lime! I thought I told you to organize the ranks! Get to that! We leave soon." Bone snarled at her, then he stalked away.

"Lime! Lime!" she spun around. It was Snow. Her big blue eyes were wide with dread as she raced towards her kits.

"Lime, Frisk, Sissy. We have to leave! Now!" she panted. Frisk's eyes widened.

"No way, Momma! I want to fight!" he growled. Snow shook her head.

"I know you 3 know about Jayfrost and Lia. It's okay. I know. I will explain later. But now, we have to go!" Snow urged. Lime shook her head.

"I can't! I am deputy! I have to organize the ranks, and the-" Snow snarled.

"Do you realize you are only 8 moons? You are too _ young_ to be deputy! I can't believe Bone even chose you! You are still a kit! You have to come with me, so you will be safe!" she meowed quickly. When all 3 kits didn't respond, she growled and dragged them away.

"Snow! We are not going anywhere until you tell us what is happening!" Lime snapped. Snow stared at her, wide eyed.

"Okay, fine. Jayfrost and I aren't mates anymore. We were, but not anymore. Lia is the spy that Bone has been using to find out what's happening in Death's Pack. Jayfrost was originally supposed to be it, but Lia was a better choice, since she desperately wanted to join BloodClan, but Bone wouldn't let her. Finally, Jayfrost convinced Bone to make her a spy, so that the threat of Death's Pack would go away."

Lime's sputtered. "Wait. You mean that Bone knew about Death's Pack long before they attacked us?" she stomped her foot. "None of this makes any sense!" she growled. Snow dug her claws into the dirt impatiently.

"I have been planning this escape for a long time. Violet once told me about some clans that lived by the lake. They treated their own cats kindly, and there was only bloodshed for the right reasons. For territories and protection of the clan. That's the kind of life that we should live! Not kill for right of place, or eating our dead ones." Snow looked at Lime. The brown kit blushed madly.

"But why do we need to run away?" Frisk meowed. Snow shook her head.

"There is nothing for you here but death. Please. We must leave." The 3 kits exchanged glances.

"I've never been the one for fighting. I'll come with you Momma." Sissy promised. Snow purred. Then she looked at Frisk and Lime.

"My kits. Join me to safety. It's for your own good." Snow urged. Frisk shook his head.

"I want to fight! I am a killer of BloodClan! I have to stay!" he insisted. Snow narrowed her eyes. "If you can tell me what else we must run away from, besides death, I will come." the brown and cream tom said. Momma shook.

"Frisk. I want a better life for my kits, I don't want you 3 to be like Shade. Murdered just because you were weaker than the others. Please." she looked at Lime, the only silent one. "Lime?"

Lime green eyes met pale blue ones. "You didn't think of this, did you Momma?" Lime whispered. "You didn't think of this on your own. Who convinced you to leave?" Snow's eyes widened.

"Lime, I decided this! Ever since Jayfrost and I decided to not be mates, I wanted you 3 to have a great life, why can't you just-" she shook her head.

"You used to always tell us . 'BloodClan is great! You can be the best killers ever, just like Bone is'. Now you decide different." Snow jut her lip out.

"Lime. Fine. But you already know him. He's-" "PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" yowled Bone from the far end of the alleyway. Snow turned to her quickly.

"Please, come with me! Just follow, and you'll be safe." she promised. Frisk and Lime shook their heads.

"No. We are not cowards." she raised her head. Snow looked at her kit with exasperation.

"Fine. But please. After the battle…" Lime's eyes darkened.

"Maybe, Momma." she promised. Snow nodded and headed away with Sissy. "I will meet you right on the clan territories. Remember the river, Lime? There." Lime's eyes widened.

"You're not fighting?" she gasped. Snow shook her head.

"This is pointless battle. I will not fight." Frisk sneered.

"Coward." he grumbled, then winced as she nudged him in the ribs. "Stop it." she growled.

"Snow, I will meet you, after the battle I-" a shadow loomed over her.

"Well, well, well. Trying to run away are we?" Lime spun around quickly.

"B-"

**Ooh! Cliffie! Is it Bone? What will he do (if it is him…) Review!**

**Anyway, sorry. It's a filler. And yes, the explanations seem kind of shallow, but remember! It's NOT done yet.**

**Today's poll was submitted by Sky Fighter! Have a Lime plushy! Sorry, but this poll seemed the most appropriate. You don't want me using this poll in like, March? Anyway, review and answer!**

**~Swanie**


	8. Chapter 8: Deception

**Thank you all so freaking much for your reviews! You made my braces pain bearable. Anyway, away from the topic of my disgusting metal filled mouth, to the review replies!**

**Nightfeather12:**** Don't kill me! I'm updating, shish! XD**

**warriorcrazy: ****haha, Bone probably will / would.**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** I remember Violet! I liked her. I wish Erin Hunter somehow brought her back, even if that's impossible. But, SPOILER FOR ****AFTER THE CLANS****, Violet will be very important. That's all.**

**Suntalon:**** yay! A new reader! Welcome to the story!**

**MyrtleFalls:**** oh, most were on vacation with no internet access. But the reviews are spiking up now, don't worry.**

**tiep0h:**** yes, I had Lawyer O's for breakfast. And it could also be Berrynose, coming to the old territory on a quest from StarClan to give Ravenpaw back his blankie! (Something from ****After the Clans**** for you people who don't read my other stories)**

**Whitestar17:**** haha, it could also be Blue! Also a new reader! Thank you!**

**That was a lot more reviews than I expected! Wow! No, I am foolishly raising my review expectation! ****10**** reviews or NO UPDATE!**

**That is all. :)**

Chapter 8: Deception

"B-" Lime started a gasp, but suddenly he shoved his tail into her mouth. Lime snarled and pushed the tail away. She coughed out the fur and snapped, "Blue? What in StarClan are you doing here! And I'm not trying to run away, _they_ are!" she pointed at Snow and Sissy who were cowering in the corner with large, frightened eyes. Frisk sneered at them.

Blue narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to stop you! I'm actually supporting your departure." he meowed innocently. Lime gaped at him.

"You're kidding right?" she stammered. Blue smirked and shook his head.

"Sorry Lime. Nope." he popped his 'P'. "I actually wanted you gone from the moment that stupid bone head, Bone chose you as deputy over me!" he growled, unsheathing his claws and digging them in to he ground. He continued.

"I deserve to be deputy! I deserve to rule BloodClan, not that mess of a cat!" Blue looked furious, his once gorgeous blue eyes flaring with injustice. "Ever since that attack with the clans, I wanted to be the heir to BloodClan! He was supposed to DIE in that battle, Killed by those apprentices! But NO! He had to be saved by Shade. That's the real reason Bone chose Shade, not because of her 'amazing killer skills', or her 'fantastic leadership skills'! All because she helped him kill those clan killers-to-be! I bet he even bargained with her to keep her mouth shut if he made her deputy. And now look what happened." back at camp, Bone yowled from the dumpster, calling for the battle cats. Blue paused slightly, then spilled the rest of his story bitterly.

"I was enraged by his new choice of deputy after Scourge died. Then Shade got sick!" the gray tom chuckled. "Not a surprise. Juices of fox glove and holly berries mixed with mint can be very poisonous inside a rat carcass." Blue sneered. Lime watched her former friend in horror. How could he do this? Was he this hungry for power?

"Then you were born, Lime. You and Frisk and Sissy. At first I didn't even bother to learn your name, I was sure that you little kits weren't a threat to me. Then you proved yourself a killer when you actually beat Redclaws in a fair fight! That's when I needed to think fast." Blue glared at Snow menacingly. "Bone would have immediately done anything to have his own kin on the throne of BloodClan. So that's when I walked up to your mother over there," he pointed a silver claw at the cowering gray and white she cat in the corner. "And talked to her a bit. Of course a mother would want the best for her kits."

Lime hissed. Only not at Blue, Snow. "So it really wasn't your idea!" she seethed. Snow looked helplessly at her. "Pathetic." the light brown she cat spat. The queen looked down, ashamed.

"I really did want the best for you and your siblings." she meowed steadily. "Why are you so mad about it?" Lime growled at her mother. Blue rolled his eyes.

"So I had to get friendly with you, Lime. I had to even," he paused to take a hesitant breath. "_toy_ with your feelings, get you to trust me…" Lime took a sharp breath and turned red. It was all a lie.

"You betrayed me!" she accused through a lump in her throat. Blue flicked his tail.

"_Deceived_ is more the word. And it's your own fault you were too naive to see through me, though I'm not complaining." Frisk snarled threateningly. Blue spat in his face.

"What are you, a kit going to do to a full killer like me? Huh? You can't kill me, no one can. I am the best killer BloodClan has ever seen, Bone is just too dense to see it! He looks for big muscles and long claws, but I am much better than all that! I can think one step ahead of my enemies, figure out what they're going to do next, and you know what?" Blue narrowed his eyes.

"That's what makes you a killer. That's what makes you a dangerous opponent. Too bad no one else in BloodClan ever figured that out." he snickered. "That's why I deserve to rule BloodClan! That's why I'm just going to let the 4 of you go without any scars." Blue smiled slyly.

Lime was frozen to her place. Finally, she spoke. "That walk… You planned it, didn't you… You weren't really my friend, you were pretending!" she choked out. Her voice trembled. Blue looked at her in mock pity.

"Oh Lime. You were always too dense. Just like Bone. You only saw what you wanted to see, feel what you wanted to feel, ran away when there was no other way." the power crazed tom shook his head. "It's a shame. If you had waited to become a higher rank of power, maybe I could have chosen you as _my_ deputy." his eyes glinted. "Just maybe." Frisk howled and threw himself at Blue. The gray tom stared wide eyed at the smaller tom, then reacted.

He deflected Frisk easily, throwing him to one side. Then he pounced. Her brother gasped and flew at the gray tom. They met in midair, slashing and clawing. Blood spurted everywhere.

Frisk fell to the ground, panting. He had tons of scratches on his sides, and a large cut on his ear. Blue had just a little less scratches than her brother, but was bleeding severely.

"You'll pay for that, kit! I honestly thought that it was going to be Lime that attacked me, but now I learn from my mistakes!" Blue thundered. Frisk's eyes turned to slits.

"Then I guess you aren't as good as you think you are." he sneered and flung himself at Blue. Both toms screamed with rage, paws flying everywhere. Suddenly, Blue dropped to the ground like a rock. Blood was gushing freely from his jaws, and his paw was twisted in an odd way. Scratches and chunks of flesh were pink and swollen. His dull blue eyes were narrowed in defeat. Lime resisted the urge to run to his aid, but she had to remind herself what he did the her. What he was always doing to her. She had to stay back.

Frisk stood, panting, his body doing much better than Blue. He had plenty of scratches, but they weren't bleeding just as much as the older cat's. His dark, forest green eyes were wide with horror. He was fine.

"Frisk! Frisk, are you okay?" gasped Snow. She hurtled to her son's aid, licking all his wounds. Frisk winced at the touch of his raw flesh. Sissy stared, crying in the corner, while Lime stood, shaking.

"I'm fine, Momma." Frisk mumbled. "I'm okay." Snow shook her head.

"You beat him. You were amazing. You were…" she trembled. Her pretty blue eyes closed. "I… I give you permission to stay here if you want. I see now that the fight is in your blood, and this is where the fight is. You can stay, although I wish you wouldn't." Snow whispered sadly. Frisk stared wide eyed at his mother.

"Snow. Momma. I… I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't know what made me change my mind so fast, but I know that my place is with you guys." he looked at us. "I will come with you." Snow gasped and licked his fiercely.

"Thank you! You won't regret it, I promise. We will find the clans, and live with them. They aren't far. Come on kits. She ushered Sissy and Frisk away. Lime stood where she was, watching Blue's dying body. She closed her eyes and thought about her life.

She was only 8 moons old. Blue and Snow were right. She was only a kit. Too young to be deputy of a clan. She was a kit! She had been trained as a killer at 7 moons, and she was raised in blood. That's the only reason she had ever become such a great fighter.

Looking back on it all, she realized there was no point to the endless battles. Always killing for position in the clan. It was like living a pointless lie. BloodClan was a joke. Blue was right. Bone only cared about putting his kin on the throne. He didn't care about her really. No one did. Just Frisk, Sissy and even Snow.

She looked at Blue. She knew her path now. She padded over to the broken tom, and licked his wounds. She hummed a song, a song that Snow had taught her from when she was first born. Blue closed his eyes and listened to her. For a second, he seemed like that kind tom that befriended her and cared for her, but she knew better now.

"You could have been a great leader, of BloodClan. But power destroyed you. It tore you apart." she sighed. "I once saw a great, kind, happy tom that would die for his clan. It was deep inside you. Though you may act like power is your only friend, it's not true. Deep down, I know that there is some warmth in that cold ice of a heart. If you just let it out." she placed her paw on Blue's heart. He tensed, but didn't move. "If you just let it out, you may have everything to become leader of BloodClan. I believe in you, Blue." and with that, she turned her back on the last echo of BloodClan.

**Aww. It's ending. One more chapter probably, so don't stop reading just yet!**

**Today's poll was submitted by Fluttersong! Have a Jayfeather's stick plushy!**

**If you were a cat the had created a clan, what would it be called? What are the best skills in the clan? Must answer BOTH for it to count!**

**~Swanie**


	9. Chapter 9: Thawing

**Brightspirit:**** MoonClan sounds pretty. I would be so psyched if Erin Hunter used MoonClan. That will never happen though. :'(**

**warriorcrazy:**** ooh, I would like to learn how to survive in the cold. It's all snowy here where I live. I like HEAT, cuz I was born in South Asia.**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** Ooh. Wait, so they own every tree in the lake? Cool.**

**dreamingneverfails:**** It's okay! Just as long as you review. Wow I am a jerk.**

**tiep0h:**** Haha. Jayfeather and Stick getting married. But then he killed it. Dang.**

**MyrtleFalls:**** Swooping Breezes sounds all cool and mystical. Nice.**

**Whitestar17:**** Die Blue, die!**

Chapter 9: Different Route

Lime turned away from the dying killer and headed to Snow, Sissy and Frisk. Her head hung low, and her heart heavy. As her pelt brushed theirs, a pang of hurt shocked her. The lump in her throat threatened to give way, but she was supposed to be the big sister. She had to stay strong. Lime often felt her family glance at her pitifully, and to make sure she was all right. She wasn't. She seemed to have shrunk, her former self gone. The light brown she cat treaded softly and quietly up the ThunderPath to the forests. She avoided thinking about BloodClan, Blue, Jayfrost and Lia. Everything. On the bright side, she was going to become a clan cat! She would use her fighting skills for good, for her clan and for her ancestors. She would be a great warrior, if she could ever find her own self again.

Far away in the distance, back at BloodClan, she heard a faint yowl of anger and battle. Lime closed her eyes and her siblings flinched as if they were scratched in the face. They had heard it too, and they all knew what it meant. BloodClan had found Blue dead and were now heading to battle. Nonetheless, the four runaways kept going to find their new home.

Lime heard the faint rush of the rivers and streams already. She wondered which clan she would be in. Snow had told her about so many of them. ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ThunderClan, StarClan. It was over whelming.

Apparently, Frisk was thinking the same thing, because he spoke out, "Momma, which clan are we going to?" Snow stopped her babbling for a heartbeat to answer the kit's question. Her fluffy white and gray tail twitched and she informed us.

"The clans are categorized by skill. If you can climb trees well, you are in ThunderClan. If you can survive in marshy and dark lands, you are ShadowClan. If you don't mind getting wet paws, you are a RiverClan cat. If you like to run and catch rabbits, you are a WindClan cat." Sissy twitched her ears.

"What about StarClan? Where do they live?" Snow's gaze turned to horror and shock. She shook her head.

"Dear, you can't live in StarClan yet. You won't for a very long time." Sissy pouted. A flare of rebellion rose in Lime's sorrow filled heart.

"What is StarClan, Momma? Why can't we joint them? As if our options were limited already!" she spat bitterly. Snow narrowed her eyes at her kit.

"StarClan is where the clan's dead cats go, all right? They live in the sky, watching over the clans forever. Happy Lime?" Momma snapped impatiently. Lime ignored her mother's snappy answer and focused on the sounds of the clan territories. They could not see the land yet, thought they could hear the rushing river. It was as loud as Bone's battle cry, so they must be close.

Snow started to babble about the clans again, but Lime wasn't listening. She wondered how Snow had gained all this information about the clans. She snorted. Snow must have snuck out of camp after Blue persuaded her to leave camp with her, Frisk and Sissy. But who did Snow go to? She knew she had mentioned it once, but she couldn't remember.

Suddenly, Sissy's ears perked up, jerking Lime back to reality. Her little sister sniffed the air cautiously. Then, Sis trembled and ducked behind Snow frightened. Momma's eyes widened and she sniffed the air. The white and gray se cat cocked her head.

"Sissy are you all right? I don't smell anything." Lime's little sister shook violently and meowed, "let's get away from the ThunderPath!" Lime and Frisk exchanged odd glances. It was probably the first real emotion she had showed today, but that didn't matter. What was freaking Sissy out so much? Then it hit her. Sissy always had a sharp sense of smell, she must have smelled some danger further away! Lime poked Snow. The white and gray queen turned to her frustrated.

"Lime, I can't deal with this right now. Something's wrong with Sissy!" the brown kit rolled her eyes. Lime pushed past her mother and confronted a mortified Sissy.

"Sis, what's wrong?" she meowed gently as she could, looking her little sister in the eye. The cream and brown she cat peeked warily at the ThunderPath behind her and meowed, "I smell lots of monsters. And death and raw flesh! So many monsters. So much blood…" Sissy whimpered. Snow's eyes widened in dread. Frisk gasped loudly, then unsheathed his claws glancing around as if to see an attacker any moment. Lime frowned and thought carefully. What did this mean for them? Would this be a danger? She wasn't scared though. She was strong. Finally, Snow shook her head and herded her kits far away from the edge of the ThunderPath.

"Kits, if you smell any danger, hide. Just hide." she ordered. Lime sniffed and padded ahead of her mother, Frisk close in pursuit. They were close to the monsters and flash, because she and Frisk could smell them too.

"Yuck! What's that smell?" Frisk spat, backing up. Lime inhaled deeply despite the horrible smell and filched. The smell was horrific. Monster wind and raw flesh.

They were approaching a cliff. Lime and Frisk looked back to find Snow and Sissy trailing not far behind. Sissy's lip trembled as they padded closer and closer to the cliff. Snow flicked her tail, indicating for her kits to come, and all 4 cats gazed over the hill in horror.

**So sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the next will be longer! Please review! Next chapter is last chapter, just to warn you. :)**

**Anyway, today's poll was submitted by WarriorsRULE: Have a Briarlight plushy!**

**If you had to rename a cat from Warriors, who and what would you name them?**

**PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR POLLS! I PROMISE TO GIVE CREDIT AND PLUSHYS!**

**~Swanie**


	10. Chapter 10: A Different Route

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I love them so much!**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** lol! Tigerstar. Suicidal. That's funny. Hm. I'll announce plushies at the end…**

**warriorcrazy****: Barley? Hmm…**

**LionJayDoveLV99:**** lol. Really? Emouglypelt.**

**tiep0h:**** haha. I love your reviews. They are so random and funny.**

**MyrtleFalls:**** Aw. I wish Ravenpaw had his name too. I would name him Ravenheart, but that wouldn't really work, cuz ravens aren't necessarily very nice… I kind of like Blossomfall's name, but it's really random. Like I could get where Firestar was coming from with "fall" cuz the tortoiseshell patches on her pelt, but it's really random.**

**Whitestar17:**** yaya! start writing those stories! Welcome to fanfiction with an account. I'm weird.**

Chapter 10: Different Route

"Great StarClan, what happened?" Snow wailed. Frisk, Sissy and Lime stared over the cliff in horror. Rocks were torn up from the earth, trees were cut down, leaving only stumps, grass was torn up and twolegs swarmed the place.

"Momma, where are the clans?" trembled Sissy. Snow's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

"Dears, let's go find Violet. Ask her where the clans have gone." the white and gray queen ushered them back to the smaller twoleg nests. The zig zagged through tons of nests, and the deeper Lime went into the twoleg place, the more uneasy she felt.

Soon they approached a large white twoleg nest. Snow circled the door, and started to yowl. "Violet! It's Snow! Help!" Momma stopped yowling as a pretty orange tabby stepped out of the flap in the door.

"Snow? What are you doing? It's almost night time!" her green eyes were dull with tiredness, but also sparking with happiness. Lime could tell she was very happy to see her friend, and happy with her twolegs. Violet was just a happy type of cat.

"Vi, the clans have gone! Twolegs have taken over the territories and all the land has been torn up!" Violet's eyes widened in horror. Her tiny white paws trembled and she raced past Snow, Frisk, Sissy and Lime.

"Barley!" she cried. She turned back and flicked her tail for the other cats to follow. "Follow me. My brother should know what happened." she turned back to face the territories. "If he's still alive." Lime heard her whisper.

~oOo~

"Barley! Open up, this instant!" yowled Violet smashing the door with her tiny body. The door rattled, but didn't open.

It was almost dark. Lime couldn't hear the yowls of the battle cats, but she knew it was happening. She knew cats would be dying tonight, and she wasn't there to help them.

It killed her.

"BARLEY!" screamed Violet throwing herself against the door. She failed, and tried again. This time, the door swung open to reveal a jet black tom with a white tail tip.

"Stop making such a racket! Barley's sleeping, who are you? "the tom rasped. Obviously he had been sleeping. He eyed Snow, Sissy, Frisk and Lime warily. Violet sighed in relief, knowing that Barley was safe.

"You three smell of BloodClan, therefore you are not welcome here." the tom trembled. Lime snarled and stomped up to the tom.

"Just. Get. Barley, you mangepelt, or we BloodClan cats will barge in there and take him!" I hissed. The black cat trembled violently and unsheathed his claws.

"I… I am trained to fight! I can kill you a single strike! I… I was born a clan cat! Remember we clan cats eat bones!" he stuttered. The light brown kit's eyes widened. Snow, Sissy, and Frisk gasped in the background.

"You are a clan cat!" Snow trilled happily. "We are looking for the clans! Where are they?" The black tom relaxed slightly and meowed, "they left a few moons after they helped us beat you BloodClan cats from taking our barn." he snipped.

Lime growled and stepped closer to the tom. "Don't test us kittypet." The tom cowered against the barn door, his eyes rested on the much younger cat's bared teeth.

Snow interrupted. "That wasn't all of BloodClan. That was only the outcasts that Bone exiled. Besides, we aren't BloodClan cats anymore. We run away to live with the clans, but we saw their territories. Did they all die?" the tom chuckled, half heartedly.

"I hope not! Some of my closest friends besides Barley lived there!" the 4 cats stared at him cluelessly. The tom coughed awkwardly. "I mean, they all fled up across that mountain over there called Mother Mouth. They went looking for a home after 6 cats came back from each clan saying that there was a home just over the sun drown place." Frisk rolled his eyes.

"You lost me at Mother Mouth." he snapped. "Talk normal cat please!" the tom pouted at the small brown and cream tom.

"They went far away to find a new home." the black cat said dully. Snow smiled.

"Thank you. May I catch your name please?" the cat looked confused.

"Only if I catch yours." he meowed warily. Snow laughed tryingly.

"I am Snow. These are my kits-" Frisk shook his head at her.

"Not my name!" he hissed. Lime nodded. "Nor mine!" the white and gray dappled she cat glared at them.

"Frisk, Sissy and Lime." she said quickly. Frisk and Lime hissed and unsheathed their claws. The black tom purred, his white tail flicking in amusement.

"I'm Ravenpaw. If you want to see Barley, he's back there." he looked back into the barn.

"Thank you." Violet said impatiently and pushed past Ravenpaw. The black tom looked baffled, then faced the former BloodClan cats.

"Well. What now?" Snow blushed. "Well, I was going to guide Violet home. It's dark and very dangerous. Can my kits stay here?" Frisk looked horrified at the barn.

"No way! It smells like dog int here!" Ravenpaw blushed. "That's hay, kit. The barn is full of it. The twolegs use it to bed the chickens." The 4 cats cock their heads, confused. What was a chicken?

"Okay. Chickens. I'm gonna stay out here. Maybe find a hole or something." Frisk meowed backing away. Lime sneered.

"Scared?" Frisk turned red. "You wish!" he snapped. The light brown she cat unsheathed her claws.

"Wanna fight pipsqueak?" she challenged. Frisk purred. "My pleasure!" and he lunged at her, claws unsheathed. A large white paw batted a flying Frisk back down.

"No, kits. You will sleep here where it's safe, and that's final!" Snow growled. She called over Violet and started to head away.

"Stay safe kits!" she yowled as she crossed the ThunderPath with Violet. When both she cats were out of sight, Lime, Frisk and Sissy turned to Ravenpaw.

"Well? Can we come in?" Frisk meowed sarcastically. Ravenpaw narrowed his eyes.

"Okay. We're gonna lay down some ground rules." he started. The 3 its rolled their eyes, biting their lips. "First, no yowling! Barley needs his rest, or else he will be as cranky as a twoleg in the morning, and _I'm_ gonna have to deal with that!" the black tom shuddered.

"Second, you never go outside the barn. The ThunderPath is never safe. I had a friend who's apprentice's leg was crushed severely by a passing monster. She has a terrible limp now. She was a clan cat." Ravenpaw sighed. "Of course Tigerstar did that to her, or else she would have never been there in the first place."

Frisk's eyes gleamed. "Tigerstar?" Ravenpaw eyed the little tom warily. "Yes. Tigerstar. Do you know him?"

"No, but Bone tells- _told_ us stories of how he came into our camp one day and challenged Scourge to fight with him." Ravenpaw nodded.

"Tigerstar was my mentor. You have mentors, right?" Lime shrugged. "Yes. But we call them killers, and we are killers to be. Except for me, I am a killer." Ravenpaw stared at her, then continued setting rules.

"No jumping from the top floors, no jumping on Barley and me and no hunting while we aren't watching you!" Frisk rolled his eyes again.

"Fine. No yowling,ThunderPath, no jumping, no hunting. I thought you were a clan cat!" he snapped at Ravenpaw. The black tom hissed.

"Come inside now." he growled and he led the 3 kits inside.

~oOo~

"Lime! Lime! Wake up! We have to go!" a paw shook Lime awake. The light brown she cat groaned and turned to the voice.

"Sissy, I'm tired. Go away. Tell Bone I'll be there in a minute." she groaned and flopped back over.

"Er. Lime? We're not in BloodClan anymore." Sissy meowed shyly. Her green eyes snapped open, scanning her surroundings.

Sis was right. They weren't in the cement walls of BloodClan anymore. They were in the smelly hay of Ravenpaw's barn!

"Eughhh!" she screamed and shot straight up. She danced across the barn, trying desperately not to touch the hay.

"Get me out of here!" she wailed. Sissy's light green eyes widened and she spun around, looking for Snow.

"Momma! Lime is freaking out!" and she was. The light brown kit bounced around the hay, screaming. Her paws barely touched the ground, but that wasn't good enough. She had to get away from this filth.

"This is disgusting!" she cried. A black tom peeked from the barn door.

"Gee. Thanks Lime." it was Ravenpaw. Lime hyperventilated and raced for the exit.

"Getmeout getmeout getmeout!" she cried. When she finally reached the outside, she collapsed onto the sweet cement floor.

"Oh, great! Nice rock. Nice cement. Ahh…" she hummed. Frisk snickered from behind her and she hissed at the tom.

"Lime! Never seen you have a panic attack before!" he guffawed. Lime snarled at her little brother.

"Don't forget I can pummel you to dust!" she snapped as she dug her claws into the sweet cement.

"Lime, honey. We have to leave now. We must go find the clans." Snow reminded her. Lime's breath caught in her throat.

"I… Can we stay here for just one moment?" Snow shook her head.

"Lime you are too close to the ThunderPath. We need to go now." Lime's bottom lip shook. She didn't want to go any further from BloodClan. She couldn't she was too…

Scared.

She looked up at the sky. It was early morning. The sky was a faint orange and the sun was rising just over the mountains. Or Mother Mouth as Ravenpaw called it. As beautiful as the sky was, the ground didn't compliment it as it should have.

There were no twolegs at the old clan territories, but it still looked as terrible as ever. Trees were still uprooted, rocks were still thrown to random spots and there was no sign of prey.

Lime's stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten since last night's rat hunt in Ravenpaw's barn.

"Snow? Can we go get some food?" she asked timidly. Frisk chuckled and Sissy smiled. Snow shrugged.

"If we can find some food, we can." she promised. Lime nodded. She didn't want to step into Ravenpaw's barn, even if it meant prey.

"Well. Let's get going!" Frisk meowed optimistically. Sissy laughed and Ravenpaw led the way.

The trekked a little over the large rocks, Sissy occasionally trailing behind, so they had to stop ever time she fell too far behind. Soon, they reached Mother Mouth. Lime looked over the mountain and gasped.

All that Lime could see was a large span of twoleg nests. Frisk's eyes widened and Sissy gagged at the smell. Ravenpaw shrugged and pointed at the direction the clans went.

"They headed towards the sun set. That's all I know. I'm sorry." Ravenpaw apologized. Snow nodded unsure, and said goodbye to the black barn cat. She flicked her tail and signaled for her 3 kits to follow her.

Lime looked back at Ravenpaw. She inhaled and looked at the large twoleg place. And the journey begins to who knows where.

**That was HORRIBLE ending! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! There is only one more chapter left, and I'm so sorry that this one was so bad. I had a very bad writers block. SOO SORRY!**

**Today's poll was NOT submitted. I made it.**

**Name a flavor (not like vanilla, strawberry, chocolate) for ice cream. Make it wacky like pickle juice flavored ice cream. Submit your CRAZY FLAVORS! And the most wacky will get a spoiler for my other story, ****Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy****.**

**Submit your polls! I promise to give credit!**

**~Swanie**


	11. Chapter 11: Dream

**Thank you for all the reviews! I love them so much!**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** Flavor of the stars. lol. A powery, dead cat flavor. er… okay.**

**Fluttersong:**** LOL! the second one made me laugh!**

**Whitestar17:**** Can't wait for the story to start!**

**MyrtleFalls:**** pickle pop? that sounds… cough. does it taste good?**

**(no name)****: sure! but since you didn't sign your name, i'll have to make it anonymous.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! unfortunately this will be the last chapter in ****Lime's Journey****, but you can read more of Frisk and Sissy in ****The Rise of Hollystar****! Thanks! And here we go with the final chapter!**

Chapter 11: Dream

It was green leaf. The sun was beaming down on the four cats heads, burning their long fur. They were drenched in sweat, the journey was tiring.

"Momma. We have to stop. It's… too hot!" Sissy panted. Snow shook her head. The queen looked at her suffering kits with agony. Her gaze rested on Lime who's paw had been sprained from the climb over Moonstone. Her green eyes were dull with tiredness.

"We can't stop right here dears. There is no shade. We could die in this heat." Snow huffed. Frisk and Lime wailed.

"Please Momma! Can we just rest for a moment?" Frisk begged, his paws trembling. Lime looked drowsily at Snow.

"Yes, we have been walking all day! Besides, we're starving!" Snow glared at them, trying to control her temper.

"Dears, the faster we walk, the sooner the shade will be found." Lime looked around desperately. There wasn't any trees, or bushes or anything. Just the zig zags of big ThunderPaths that always had monsters on them.

"Can't we shelter under some twoleg nests?" Sissy mewled looking wistfully at the nests on the far side of the ThunderPath. Snow tensed her shoulders, her fur bristling.

"After seeing what they did to the old forest, I wouldn't go near a twoleg in my life!" she snapped. Frisk whined softly and started to slow down. Lime perked her ears and limped to his side slowly.

"Frisk what's wrong?" she rasped. Frisk shook his head.

"It's all right, Lime. It's just really hot. I'll manage." he meowed quickly. Lime licked his burning fur, hoping to cool him down. And they continued their journey.

Soon, they reached a large span of trees! Lime, Frisk and Sissy cheered and raced for the nearest tree, hoping for shade. Lime grinned and limped slowly behind. Frisk and Sissy curled into tiny balls, savoring the coolness of the shade. She collapsed on the ground, her heartbeat racing. Her lime green eyes closed in bliss. Snow frowned as she watched her kits settle.

"Kits, we need to go into the forest. It's cooler in there." Snow peered into the darkness of the woods. Sissy shivered.

"Momma it's dark out here! Can we go back?" Frisk demanded.

"Yeah! Can we Momma?" squeaked Sissy, lifting her head from the grass. Snow looked astonished at their suggestions, then shook her head.

"No kits, It's not safe there anymore. We have to leave so that we won't be hurt." Snow whispered. Lime's eyes narrowed. We were getting hurt out here.

"But what about Jayfrost?" Frisk protested. "He could protect us!" I squished closer to Frisk. I felt him flinch at my hot pelt.

"Sorry." I murmured. Snow looked at her paws then at us.

"No, Jayfrost can't be with us. He needs to be with Lia. She is expecting her own kits." All three pairs of eyes bugged out. Lime's lip wobbled and she rested her head on her paws. Jayfrost truly was gone. He didn't belong to Snow, Frisk, Sissy or her anymore. He never did.

"Follow me kits." Snow ordered. Lime stood up shakily and leaned on Frisk. Sissy flanked her. She looked straight ahead, staring at the great beyond. Black spots covered her vision, and the blood in her head pumped quickly. The heat engulfed me, swallowing me into a fire so hot…

"MOMMA!" Frisk screeched. Lime felt claws shaking her. Sissy stared at her in horror. Lime couldn't see anything. All she could sense was a fire. Bright flames flickering at her. She had to put the fire out!

"Water…" she croaked reaching. Her claw extended as if she could just feel the cool water just at her clawtips.

A rough paw felt her forehead. Lime winced at the touch. It was even hotter than the fire.

"Sissy, get me water in moss!" Snow cried. I gasped for breath. Please, Sissy, hurry!

"Momma, where's the moss?" wailed my little sister. I struggled to open my eyes. Once they were even a little bit open, I saw those familiar faces. Snow, Frisk, Sissy. All staring at me with frantically. I looked past them at another cat who stared at me.

_Dagger?_ I thought. Her former mentor winked with his one eye and gestured for her to follow. She smiled faintly.

"Hot… so…" she rasped. Dagger gave her a sympathetic glance.

_"Follow…" _the dark tabby tom whispered. Dagger waited.

"Momma." she croaked. The white and gray dappled she cat spun to look at her. Lime smiled. "I love you. All of you. I'm going to sleep now. You should too. You can't feel any hot when you sleep. Dream Momma. You too Sissy and Frisk. I will see you all again when I wake up right?" Lime looked lovingly the horrified faces on her family. She knew she would see them again in the morning light. The flames died down as she looked at Dagger again. She nodded.

"Dream…" she closed her lime green eyes and followed Dagger to the starry forest, leaving Frisk, Sissy and Snow behind.

**The end. Wahh! I'm so sad that this ended. Anyway, no poll since this the last chapter ever. NO, I won't make a sequel because the sequel is already written by me, called ****The Rise of Hollystar****. Thank you for reading! See you guys!**

**~Swanie**


End file.
